My lucky Clover
by thrilllover39
Summary: "I wonder...where is he now? I'm such an idiot, why didn't i go? Ever since we went our seperate ways, life became a lot more boring." She sighed, "Drew..." After going there seperate ways, May ends up back home, as Drew takes on Sinnoh, she slowly realizes life isnt the same without him, and after finding a four leaf clover wishes for him to come back,luck has wonders. ONE SHOT!


**Thrilllover39: Hello! So I decided to now make contest shipping one-shot! I'm really excited because I have only type up pokeshipping and obviously Ikarishipping, well I hope you enjoy and this is based for st. Patrick 's Day, enjoy! **

**Drew:…..damn…she brought us in this time *face palms* **

**May: I don't think it's that bad…..*sweat drops* **

**Drew: she couldn't resist this handsome beast that's why, *smirks***

**Me: suuuuuure, let's go with that, *sweat drops* **

**May: thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon! **

**(Petalburg Gym/ Hoenn Region)**

"Ouch! Max you are so dead!" growled a brunette, chasing her younger brother throughout the halls of their home.

May Maple, was who she was, well known coordinator all throughout Hoenn, Kanto and now recently Johto. The spunky determined brunette grew to be an unstoppable performer; over her time of travels she also had a chance to figure things out.

Certain things she definitely wouldn't have thought of back then, such as love or boyfriends.

Her sky blue eyes narrowed down on her younger brother, who she had frozen to the ground, with the help of her glaceon's ice beam.

"Get me out of here!" he growled.

"No, I think you deserve to stay down there a little longer." She giggled.

"Aww, come on May, it was just a little pinch." He frowned, puffing his cheeks out.

"Max in case you're not aware, in St. Patrick's Day, you only pinch somebody who's not wearing green, take a look." She sweat dropped, pointing to her green bandanna.

"I couldn't help it." He shrugged with a small cackle.

"That's it, I'm leaving you there." She sighed making her way out the door, ignoring the pleading cries of Max.

"Green…..it reminds me of…..no May! Why would you be thinking about grass head?!" she smacked her head, shaking it afterwards to get rid of any thoughts about him.

Yes, Drew Hayden, the green haired coordinator who managed to dig his way into the brunette's heart, Drew and May had a very…..interesting rivalry, with Drew always handing roses to May, claiming they were for her Pokémon, and she believed it, except for everybody else, who knew the green haired boy's real affection behind each rose.

Both coordinators managed to spend a lot of time together during their contests in Johto, they would every so often eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together, with the company of Harley and Solidad that is.

They would talk, when they weren't fighting, and learned plenty of information about the other.

But after the grand festival, and her losing the title of top coordinator to him, they split ways, May, instead of following him, Harley and solidad to Sinnoh where she once went for the Wallace cup, she instead decided to head home, and rethink new contest moves and performances.

But things weren't just the same, it seemed just a little less exciting and a little more boring, the more the brunette seemed to think, the more she realized that she wished she was with Drew, things were always interesting when he was around, the fighting she enjoyed as it gave her a little excitement, there interesting conversations about contests, and contest moves always kept her amused.

And when she came home, it all stopped, she had no one to talk to about contests, Max was too busy training for his upcoming journey as he was finally turning ten, after three years.

Her dad was especially busy, with new arriving challengers coming in to battle every day, and her mother who was also always busy helping out at the Pokémon centers and special events.

"Gla!" the ice type sat beside her, who was seated on the bench in there greenhouse.

"I know I know Glaceon, it's boring…really boring." She groaned in boredom, the farther she leaned back in her seat the more it tipped along, until, "Kya!" she screamed falling backwards on the grass.

"Gla! Gla!" the ice type ran over to her aid, sweat dropping as the Brunette didn't even bother to get up, and instead let herself lay on the grass.

Her eyes widened as she turned her head to the side, coming face to face with a four leaf clover.

"Clovers are for good luck….so…" She plucked it from the grass, turning over on her back again, and holding the four leaf clover high above, inspecting and examining it.

"…..maybe it can give me some luck on my boredom…and maybe…." She mumbled, her cheeks began to turn pink. "….some romance."

She released a gloomy sigh, holding the four leaf clover close to her chest, keeping her eyes ahead to stare at the sky through the greenhouses glass roof.

"I wonder where Drew is right now?" she mumbled, and snapped her head over to her Glaceon who had a sly smirk.

"A-and I mean Solidad and Harley too! "She rapidly added.

"What's the use….." she sighed, shutting her eyes and dazing off in to a deep slumber.

**(~Hours Later~) **

Night had appeared, letting the beautiful lunar rays shine down through the glass roof, striking down on the brunette, causing her to wake up from the disturbance of the light.

"Mmmmm…" she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

"March, you're such a snorlax, do you always dream of food? Is that why you drool so much?" they shot open, that voice, she remembered, and looked up only to find the green haired boy staring down at her with smirk.

"Eh?!" she yelped shooting up from the ground and on her feet, causing him to chuckle.

"Drew! What…..what are you doing here?" she shook her head, rubbing her eyes along.

He shrugged, "I just came back from Sinnoh, and decided to you know, stop by."

"How was it? Did you win?" she asked eagerly.

He frowned, "No, I lost to some veteran coordinator, who decided to return to contests, she practically smoked me Solidad and Harley.

"Oh….Sorry for your loss." She frowned.

"What's there to be sorry for? I gained experience, little April, still not understanding the value of every little happening." He hmphed, flicking his bags to the side.

"I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat it lettuce head?" she smirked as he frowned.

"Maybe it's all that food you eat, it's tapped up your ears now." He retorted, smirking now as she was the one to frown this time.

"So, um…..now that you're done with contests in Sinnoh, what are you going to do now?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Are you going to stalk me now?" he laughed upon seeing her red tinted face.

"No! You wish I would stalk you! Jerk!" she growled, crossing her arms.

"If you must know, I'm thinking of re entering the contests here in Hoenn."

Her heart began to pound, fast, thoughts raced in her mind, _*what should I say? Hey drew, mind if I tag along? No! I might sound desperate! Ugh!* _she growled in her head, growing more and more nervous.

"You ok there June?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he watched the red head's eyes travel upwards, and lips slowly move with no sound coming out.

She shook her head, gaining her composure back, "Um….here." she held out both of her palms, which were cupped together, and within, the four leaf clover.

He was surprised, eyes widened, "What's this?"

"Obviously a four leaf clover, duh, I want you to have it, for good luck in all your contests." She blushed furiously, watching the sincere smile curve onto his lips as he stared down at it.

"Well? Are you going to take it?" she growled, already irritated at him just standing there, staring down at the plant.

"Thanks…." He reached for the plant, and once their hands touched, they froze, feeling a million sparks run throughout their bodies.

"So when do you leave?" she asked, nervously twiddling with her fingers.

"Tomorrow morning." He replied, unfazed by her attitude.

"Well, as long as you have that four leaf clover, nothing can go wrong." She giggled.

"Don't lose it ok!? It's going to be your good luck charm as of now." She poked his chest, noticing its hardness.

"May…" "Well, I should probably get going and so do you, if you plan to leave tomorrow morning." She waved, making her way out.

He rolled his eyes, snatching her arm and bringing her into his arms, her eyes shot open, revealing the falling tears she had.

"I'm not stupid, if you want to come along you can." He whispered, wrapping his strong arms around the tiny brunette.

"Drew…." She mumbled, letting her tears fall freely, no restraint.

"I don't need this." He pulled her slightly away, showing her the four leaf clover and sticking it inside the rose he pulled out from behind; he pulled her hair aside, placing the flower beside her ear.

"Wh-wh….." Before she could say anything, her words were quickly cut short when he brought their lips together, passionate it was, he pulled away smiling gently at her.

"I realized, as long as I have you by my side, I'll have all the good luck I need, I become unstoppable in contests and I feel more excitement in my life, you are my four clover."

"Are you saying…." She stared into his green eyes.

He nodded, "Come with me."

"Just what I wanted to hear, Of course, what good is a four leaf clover when they're not there to bring you good luck." She smiled, bringing him in for a kiss."My own lucky charm." He whispered, chuckling as his lips made contact with hers.

**Alright! So there you have it, my first one shot for contest shipping! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it, it was really fun for me and it gave me more motivation to write a fanfic about contest shipping, so I would really love to hear what you all thought of this, please review and I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
